The present invention relates to cushions, mattresses and water float items for body comfort and for recreational pleasure. More particularly, the invention relates to a wide variety of dry land body comfort and recreational items which provide cushioning support to the user's body and body parts and to a wide variety of water environment items which provide user safety and pleasure as water float objects and devices.
Over recent years there has been proposed, manufactured and marketed a multiplicity of cushion or pillow and mattress items for out-of-water body and body part support and comfort in both sitting and prone body positions. These items have included home use and medically prescribed cushions and mattresses formed with internal cushioning springs, sponge rubber materials, and compressible foam plastic materials or formed so as to permit water and air inflation. They have also included camping cushions and mattresses formed by air inflation. Further, there has been produced a great number of water environment body support items and floatation products, safety devices, and floatable toys. Again, these items have included: cushions, lounges and mattress floats formed with an internal core of light sponge rubber and foam plastic materials or formed so as to be air inflated; floatation safety rescue rings, life preservers and jackets, and life rafts formed of internally disposed floatable material and or formed by air inflation; and floatable entertainment and pleasure devices including floating food and drink tables, game boards, and children's support toys for swimming pool use.
The prior art cushion, mattress and water floatation items, of the type described above, are satisfactory from the standpoint of functionality. Water and air inflation items of the above types are subject to deflation if punctured. Further, cushion, mattress and water floatation items of the types fabricated of light-weight, compressible sponge rubber or foam plastic materials are rather expensive.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide improved air-buoyed water floatation lounges and floatable entertainment and pleasure items for swimming pool usage which are inexpensive to fabricate and which are not subject to sudden deflation by loss of air.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved light weight air cushions, pillows and mattresses which provide body and body part support and comfort in both sitting and prone body positions and which are not subject to sudden deflation by loss of air.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide water safety devices, including life preserver rings, life jackets and life rafts, which are of light weight construction, are air-buoyed and are not subject to sudden deflation by loss of air.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following summary of the invention and detailed description thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.